<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoe by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263524">Zoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Athena week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fun + “in my defense, you did say by any means necessary”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Athena week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena decided that today was the perfect day to visit the firehouse. She had a day off, and it was nice to see everyone. It would giver some time to just catch up and maybe see what they were up to. Bobby would be off the clock in a couple of hours, and perhaps they could all do something together. The firehouse had recently gotten a dog called Zoe that they all loved. Athena also loved coming to visit so that she could see her. <br/>When Athena entered the firehouse, Zoe ran up to her and barked a hello at her. She came and waited to get Athena’s attention. Athena gave it to her, and Zoe basked in it. <br/>Athena was sitting with Hen and Evan at the table, and they were talking and enjoying brownies. They were sharing stories of the most compelling cases that they have seen. Suddenly the bell rang and the needed to rush out and stop a fire. <br/>Athena said that she would stay and watch out for Zoe. She was okay with cleaning up and looking after the puppy. <br/>Athena and Zoe went outside and were enjoying the sun and the warm weather. It was nice and hot, and Zoe was able to run around and have fun. Zoe and Athena were having fun. She liked having this pet, but also she did not always have to look after her, which would have been hard with her job. <br/>Some kids saw the dog and were wondering if they could play with her. They got out water guns, and they were running from each other, Zoe was joining in ant chasing them and running towards the water. She loved being splashed by water. She was getting water everywhere, and she loved it. Athena was watching on and enjoying seeing Zoe so happy. She was a good dog and deserved to have fun. <br/>Athena saw the time and realised that they were probably back by now, so she and Zoe headed back to the fire station. When Zoe entered the fire station, she ran up to bobby and splashed him with water shaking her head at him and wagging her tell in delight. Bobby and Hen and Evan were soaked. Evan started laughing. <br/>“Athena why is she soaking?” Bobby asked, perplexed. <br/>“In my defence, you did say to keep her entertained by any means necessary. I took her to the park, and she had the time of her life. She joined a water fight with some kids, and they all had fun. She loves to get wet, I guess. What is important is that she had fun.” Athena said. <br/>Everyone laughed good naturally at Zoe’s antics and knew that Athena was right the dog loved to be wet and have fun and she did. <br/>“Well I guess as long as she had fun that’s all that matters,” Bobby said. <br/>Athena looked around at everyone and realised that Zoe had brightened her day, she really had fun on her day off thanks to the bright dog. Zoe came over to Athena and Athena snuggled her close to her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>